


Rome

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, I should mention that this is an AU where Alex doesn't have a daughter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I should mention that this is an AU where Alex doesn't have a daughter.

The next morning I was up an hour before the alarm was set to go off at 4:30am in order to toss the dirty clothes out of my suitcase and replace them with clean ones. I kept the skirts and tank tops I had purchased in Salt Lake City, and added a second pair of flip-flops (wrapped in a freezer bag so as not to soil the replacement of clothes).

Once I had finished, I woke Alex up. She moved slowly, going to the bathroom and emerging back out in a comfortable outfit. I put on loose-fitting sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, along with sandals. When we were dressed and ready, we grabbed our bags (and I my passport) and headed excitedly to the airport. The thought of flying made me nervous, but I knew being with Alex would make everything alright.

When we arrived, we went through security and baggage check before waiting to actually board the plane. I bounced my leg nervously as I anticipated hearing our flight being called. Alex put her hand on my thigh to still it, and I obeyed with an anxious grin. Instead, she held my hand, and I rested my head on her shoulder, watching the people walking past and looking at us (or at Alex, trying to figure out if they recognized her).

She was asked for a few autographs and photos, but had to excuse herself when our flight was finally called. I squealed in excitement now because all I could think of was touching down in a foreign country. I had never been out of the United States before, and I was really looking forward to it – mostly because I wanted to look for nicer places outside the country to move to when I eventually saved up enough money.

We found our seats and sat down. I, unfortunately, had the window seat, even though Alex offered to switch with me. I decided to be brave and watch the ground get further away as we took off, and she expressed how proud she was that I was conquering my fear head-on. I explained that it was a trait of being an Aries, that we were brave in the face of fear, and she laughed at me.

When it was time to take off, I held her hand to calm myself as I looked out the window. I was actually captivated by it and not scared at all, which I was surprised about since I was afraid of being more than thirty feet off the ground. I watched as the runway got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely under the clouds.

“What do you think?” Alex asked.

“It's amazing.” I beamed excitedly.

“Glad to know you're not afraid.”

“I can't be afraid when I'm with you.”

I stealthily pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and she returned it bashfully, as if she had never kissed anyone in public before. I knew it was because she didn't want to give away our relationship to any onlookers (I wasn't really sure what to call us at that time, but I hoped we were moving toward something romantic). I rested my head on her shoulder until a stewardess came down the aisle with the drinks trolley, and I ordered a rum and Coke.

“What would you like to do first when we get there?” Alex asked.

“Eat.”

“We'll get there just in time for supper.”

“I want a huge plate of pasta. Then tomorrow, if you want, we can go to a beach. Not a nude one, though.”

“Alright.” She giggled. “But I'll get you to a nude beach some day.”

“In your dreams.” I replied as I finished my drink and rested my head on her shoulder. “Am I supposed to be feeling drunk from one little glass?” I asked.

“It's the high altitude. Just please don't vomit on me.”

“I won't. I only had one drink!”

“I've never seen you really drunk. You don't have a horrible temper, do you?”

“No, definitely not. I get really silly and giggly.” I gave her an example, making her laugh.

“That's positively adorable.”

“I'm glad you think so. Hopefully it would make you want to keep me around.”

“I don't have to find you adorable for that.” She replied as she lightly pet my head. “I've really enjoyed your company this weekend.”

“So have I. Never in a million years would I have imagined actually getting to know you.” I paused to get the courage to look her in the eye for my next question. “Alex, there's something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Would you want to go on a date with me? An actual date where we dress up and go somewhere fancy.”

“When?”

“Whenever you want. It could be in Rome, or after we get back.”  
“A date in Rome would be really nice.”

“How about tomorrow night, then?”

“I look forward to it.”

We shared a smile as I leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with mine. She gave my lips a quick peck, and I had to resist the urge to take it further. Those moments were reserved for when we were away from prying eyes. We even kept our voices low so no one around could hear us. They probably thought we were conspiring to hijack the plane!

“We have nine hours to go until we arrive. Get some sleep.” She instructed.

I nodded as I returned my head to her shoulder, and she rested hers on top of mine, and we both fell asleep. I was woken up about four hours later for lunch, and I tried airplane food for the first time (which wasn't really as bad as I had heard). Once I finished eating, I sipped at my can of Coke while looking out the window.

“It's so pretty up here. I wish I could stay up here all the time.” I said.

“Would you like to join the Mile High Club?” She whispered, and my body flushed hot.

“We'd get in trouble.”

“That's what makes it fun.”

“We haven't even done it on the ground yet. When we eventually do make love, I want it to be special for you.”

“What about special for you?”

“I'm more concerned about making you feel good.”

“I'll make sure you feel good too. Would you be nervous when we eventually do it?”

“Surprisingly, no. I don't know why, but I feel really calm and content with you. Considering I'm usually incredibly shy and aloof around people I have crushes on, I'm so much more open and, dare I say, confident with you.”

“As long as I never made you feel uncomfortable.”

“I'm not sure you ever could.”

“Unless I ask if you want to have sex on an airplane.” She giggled.

“I just don't want to get kicked off.”  
“So you like to follow rules?”

“I follow the serious ones. If the consequences involve prison time, then no thank you.”

“Pity. I wanted a bad girl.”

“I can be bad in other ways.” I assured her.

“I'd love to find out what ways those are.” She purred.

“Some time, you will. Whenever you're ready.”

“You make me sound like a virgin! I'm 52 years old. I don't have the time for something slow.”

“And it doesn't bother you that I'm twenty-seven years younger than you?”

“No. Does it bother you?”

“If it did, I wouldn't be so crazy about you.”

“How crazy?”

“So crazy that I'm going to Italy with you. I would do anything for you, Alex.”

“That's good because I may need a shoulder rub when we land.”

“No problem. Though, why wait until then?”

“You don't have to do it now.” She protested.

“I don't mind.”

With a small smile, Alex turned to face the aisle, and I brought my hands up to softly rest them on her shoulders. I began to work the muscles with my fingers as she tilted her head back, rewarding me with sighs and muffled moans. I kept at it for at least five minutes until she stopped me and returned to sitting in the seat properly. 

For the rest of the flight, we barely spoke, just knowing glances of excitement as we neared our destination. I was nervous when the plane began to land, but I looked out the window to see the ground coming closer and closer until we touched down. My heart was racing as I waited to leave the plane. When we finally could, I grabbed Alex's hand to lead her out and to the terminal.

We took a cab to the hotel and checked in. It was midnight, but we decided to have a very late supper anyway by ordering room service. I just had a salad with some bread, and when I finished, I changed into my pajamas, then washed my face and brushed my teeth. Alex went into the bathroom after me to do the same, and I settled in the bed to wait for her. When she came back out, she was wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt and shorts, because of the warmer climate, and I couldn't stop staring at her. 

“What?” She asked when she climbed into bed next to me.

“You look really nice.” I blushed.

“I'll look even nicer for our date tomorrow night.”

“I'm very excited for it.”

“What would you like to do after?”

“Go for a walk with some ice cream? I don't know, I asked you out.”

“That sounds wonderful.” She smiled as she scooted closer to me. I studied her face, cupping it gently with my hand to brush along her cheekbone with my thumb.

“I keep thinking that any second I'm going to wake up and all this will disappear.”

“You won't because it's really happening.”

“That's just what I would want dream you to say.” I smirked, making her laugh.

“How can I prove to you that you're not dreaming?”

“I don't know. I'll just accept this as reality until something happens to prove otherwise.”

“Good. Now, get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

xXx

What a day it was! We woke up at 8:00 in the morning, took showers, then left the hotel to find a place to have breakfast. The air was warm, but it would probably get much hotter throughout the day, and I was thankful for my loose and flow-y outfits. After we ate, we walked around the city, looking in the windows of the shops we passed. We came upon a street vendor who was selling gelato, and I tried it for the first time.

“What do you think of it?” Alex asked when I told her it had been the first time.

“It's really good. Well, it's just Italian for ice cream, isn't it?” I giggled.

“It has less calories than American ice cream, though.”

“In that case, I like it even more.”

“Would you like to go here for supper tonight?” She asked, pointing to a restaurant on the other side of the street.

“If you want to. I told you everything is up to you tonight.”

“Alright. We're going there.”

“Ok. Now, what about lunch?”

“We just had breakfast, sweetie.”

“I know, but lunch is two hours away. I still want my huge plate of pasta.”

“Since I'm choosing where we go for supper, why don't you choose lunch?”

“How about a picnic on the beach?”

“Perfect! We'll go to the supermarket and get meat for sandwiches.”

“Do they have mayonnaise over here? Honey mustard will work too, if not.”

“I'm sure they have both.”

We walked to a grocery store a couple blocks away to get bread, meat, and condiments for our picnic. I picked out some Italian meats, along with cheese, then the mustard I had decided on. The two of us then walked back to the hotel to make the sandwiches, packed them in a small cooler that I purchased, and hailed a cab to the beach. I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing the entire way because of how excited I was, but Alex just giggled.

Our destination was a fifteen-minute journey outside the city. We had also put our swimsuits on in our hotel room and were wearing them under our clothes. I was wearing a plain black one-piece, and I didn't get to see what Alex's looked like (though I couldn't wait to find out). I looked out all of the windows of the car as we drove, taking in the fast pace of the buildings.

When we arrived at the beach, I offered to pay the fare, and we exited the cab and walked to find a spot to have our lunch. I found a huge umbrella right in the middle of the beach, laid down a towel, and sat. Alex followed, sitting across from me as I relaxed in the shade, regretting that I had forgotten my sunglasses.

“I've never been to an ocean before.” I confessed.

“You have now. Well, it's more of a sea.”

“It's still amazing.” I couldn't pull my eyes away from the deep blue water.

“Obviously, since it has taken your attention away from me.” Alex giggled.

I quickly looked back at her. “Even if I was looking at the most beautiful scenery in the world, it wouldn't stop me from looking at you more.”

Taking her hand, I brought it up to my lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. She smiled at me in return before suggesting that we eat before everything spoils. I agreed, along with my growling stomach, and retrieved my sandwich from the cooler that sat between us. I hummed at the first bite. Everything about the sandwich was absolutely perfect, and it didn't take me long to finish it.

When I had, I laid down on my back to let my stomach settle before I went into the water. When Alex had finished eating, she just rested back on her hands as she looked at the waves. I turned on my side and propped my head up with my arm to watch her with a fond smile. She turned her head toward me after a few seconds, clicked her tongue, and held out her outstretched index finger, swiping it across my lips.

“Mustard.” She said, holding it up to show the smear of dull yellow. I gently took her wrist and slowly wrapped my lips around the digit, noticing her breath hitch slightly.

“Thank you.” I replied a bit too sultrily, noticing her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “I seem to be getting very good at making you blush, Miss Kingston.”

“It's just the heat getting to me, that's all.”

“Then why don't we cool down in the sea?”

I didn't let her answer and instead stood up to begin undressing. Normally I hated being seen in public with a swimsuit on, but in Italy, it seemed so freeing somehow. In fact, I was pretty sure that I would actually participate with the festivities on a nude beach! I was sure there were people there who were far chubbier than me.

Alex smirked and stood up as well, removing her clothes to reveal a bikini with a neon pink top and lime green bottoms. I remarked about how I wouldn't lose her in a crowd with her looking like a watermelon, and she playfully smacked my shoulder with a giggle. Taking my hand, she took me down to the water's edge and let it lap at our feet. It felt warm against them, and I walked her further into the waves until we were waist deep.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“It's amazing!” I replied excitedly, splashing the water around me.

She leaned in quickly to press a kiss to my cheek (she only got my cheek because I turned my head at the last second to look around me since I wasn't expecting a kiss). I blushed a little as I gave her a proper kiss, not caring at all who was looking. I figured not many people in Italy knew who she was so public displays of affection would be alright. Alex wasn't objecting at all either.

“If you don't want public affection, you can tell me.” I said.

“It's alright, sweetie. I don't mind.”

I gazed at her for a moment too long because I wanted to take in how utterly gorgeous she looked, even in her garishly-colored bikini. The sun reflecting off the water was streaking moving light across her skin, and her hair glowed like a halo. I stepped a little closer to her (actually a wave was nudging me that way anyway, but my legs didn't object), and I cupped her cheek, giving her another long, slow kiss. When we parted some time later, probably only five seconds but it felt much longer, we were both breathless.

“Alex, if you'd like to, I would really like to take things further tonight.”

“Yes.” She answered immediately.

“That was quick.” I giggled.

“I told you, I'm too old to take things slow.”

“No you aren't.”

“Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” I beamed. “Let's go swimming.”

We stayed in the water for about twenty minutes, diving under to blindly collect seashells. I enjoyed the look of her wet, limp curls as they clung to her face whenever she returned to the surface. By the time we finished, we had gathered nearly twenty shells between us. Alex went to put hers on the picnic towel, while I stayed in the water a bit longer to get some more.

When I had six more, I walked back to our spot and sat down to go through them and pick the prettiest three. Once our suits had dried enough, along with our hair, we packed everything up and hailed another cab. When we returned to the hotel, I let her take a shower first, waiting until I heard the water turn on before I stripped off my swimsuit to put a robe on.

I couldn't stop thinking of what would happen later that night, when we returned after our date. I wasn't nervous, just excited that she had actually said yes. I had wanted her so badly for the past five years that I would have done anything in my power to make her night the best she'd ever had. I was startled out of my thoughts by the bathroom door opening and her stepping out in her own robe, her curls wrapped in a towel. I smiled as I walked past her, closing the door behind me.

My shower was spent thoroughly washing every bit of sand from every possible crevice (it was even in my hair). When my body and everything had been cleaned of beach debris and salt water, I got out to dry myself off. Upon exiting the room, I saw Alex at the mirror on the dresser applying make-up. She was still in her robe and towel turban.

“This will sound silly, but I have no idea what to wear this evening.”

“Whatever you choose, you will look wonderful.”

I saw her reflection smile at me, and I smiled back before looking through my suitcase for my own proper outfit. I pulled out a long, black and gray-striped skirt and a black dress shirt with a white piece of cloth sewn underneath, and took them back to the bathroom to get dressed. I also blow-dried and styled my hair, then applied my own make-up.

When I left the room again, I was stunned by what she had chosen to wear: a navy blue dress that flowed down to just below her knees. The sleeves were short, and the fabric clung to her curves in all the right places. As I was looking at her, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating (I know I surely stopped breathing). 

“How do I look?” She asked self-consciously.

“Wonderful, just like I said you would.”

“You're biased.” She grinned.

“Maybe, or it could be that I think you're gorgeous. And later tonight, I plan to show you just how gorgeous I think you are.”

“Tell me something, and don't lie.”

“I would never lie to you, Alex.”

“What am I to you? Do you just want to fuck me, or something more?”

“Something more, definitely. I've never been one to sleep with someone and just leave. If you don't want that, I understand. After this trip, you would never hear from me again.”

“I think I would miss you too much.” We shared a smile, I with an added sigh of relief. “Let's go eat.”

Alex held out her arm, I linked my elbow with hers, and she led me out of the room and down to the lobby. We walked to the earlier-chosen restaurant since it was only four blocks away. I was excited to finally have authentic Italian food – my favorite in the world. My heart was still set on my giant plate of pasta, and when we got our food, I wasn't disappointed.

“Will you be able to eat all that?” She asked.

“Eventually. I won't make us stay here all night until it's gone. I'll get a box and finish it tomorrow.”

“We have an important night when we get back.”

“Yes we do.”

We ended up sitting at the table for two hours drinking, talking, and laughing. I managed to finish about two-thirds of my food, and asked for a box to save for later. When we did leave, we were both delightfully tipsy from our three glasses of wine, both of us giggling at any little thing. I found her incredibly adorable when she was drunk (she was a lot more handsy than usual, which I didn't mind).

Once we were safely behind the door of our hotel room, I put my box of leftovers in the mini fridge and asked Alex if she wanted a nightcap. She just nodded enthusiastically before dropping down on the sofa. I grabbed us both a bottle of whiskey and a can of Coke to mix with mine, then went to join her on the couch.

“Well, I do believe that was the best date I've ever had. Nothing could top it.” I said.

“It's about to get better.” She purred.

Setting her small bottle of booze on the table, she took the two items from my hands and put them there as well. I gave her some kind of confused/anxious look as she brought her hands up to my face and leaned in to kiss my lips. It had happened so fast that it took me a few seconds to respond to the affection, even though I had been anticipating it. 

When her tongue slipped into my mouth, I could taste the wine still present on it, and hummed softly. She kept things gentle, and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. It seemed every time she touched me they began fluttering like mad. Sometimes all I had to do was think about her and they awoke! It was a very welcome sensation, though.

Moments later, we parted, and I inhaled deeply to get my breath back for she had stolen it from my lungs. Alex smiled lovingly at me, her eyes sparkling from the way it lit up her face. Nothing could have torn my eyes away from her exceptional beauty at that moment, and I couldn't stop my hand from cupping her face gently. She leaned into my touch, and I took the opportunity to kiss her that time.

“I don't want to stop looking at you.” I breathed when I broke away. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

“You're doing a very good job of showing me.”

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I need to tell you something because I'll simply die if you don't know. I've been in love with you for the past five years. I don't expect you to feel the same for me right away, if at all, so you don't have to return the sentiment, but I just needed you to know how I feel.”

“I noticed your feelings for me the first day we met. I could see it in your eyes.”

“Is that why you chose me?”

“Partially. And because I wanted to get to know you.”

“So did I. There were so many things I wanted to know about you!”

“Like what?”

“What you do in your spare time when you're not acting, your favorite drink and food. Are you a cat or dog person?”

Alex giggled. “Is that all?”

“Not even close. Though, there is one thing I've always wanted to know.”

“What's that?”

“Have you ever been with a woman before?”

“No. Not even in my younger, experimental days. My first love was my first husband, and I thought he would be my whole life.”

“I despise him for what he did to you. So do a lot of your other fans. Every time I hear his name, I get hot with rage.”

“And how hot do you feel now?” She purred.

“A bit warm.” I replied in a squeaky voice. “I'm gonna get some ice.”

“Alright.”

I gave her a chaste kiss before I stood up to retrieve the ice bucket next to the minibar. I tossed a 'be right back' over my shoulder as I opened the door and headed down the hall to the machine. That had to be my favorite part about staying a hotel – the unlimited ice. I couldn't explain it other than I love ice. 

When I headed back to the room, I realized I forgot the key, so I had to knock on the door. When it opened, I was stunned by the sight that was suddenly in front of me: a very naked Alex. The bucket slipped out of my hand as I stared at her expanse of honeyed skin that I longed to brush my fingers over. 

Once I was snapped out of my daze at least ten seconds later, I picked up the bucket (only a few cubes had bounced out and onto the floor) and hurried into the room, thankful that the corridor had been empty. She took my hand and led me back to the sofa, and I took my earlier seat, setting the ice down on the table. I put a handful of cubes into my glass, poured in half the bottle of whiskey, then the Coke, then took a big gulp of it, wincing at the burn. Placing the glass back on the table, I turned my attention back to her.

“Do you still want me?” Her eyes had the expression of a nervous virgin, and I couldn't imagine her ever being nervous or afraid of sex.

“Of course I do.”  
“My body hasn't repulsed you?”

“No. It's still as glorious as it was twenty years ago. Remember when I said your age doesn't bother me? I'd still love you no matter what you looked like because you'd still be you.”

“I wish I could have known you when I was younger.”

“I would have been an infant.” I giggled, making her laugh as well. “I have a feeling, if we had met then, we would have become great friends a lot sooner.”

“Perhaps more. We could be married right now, for all we know!”

“I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” I beamed at the thought of waking up to her every morning after a night of making love, only to have sex again, late nights of snuggling as we watched movies, and all the other wonderfully romantic things married people do. I sighed wistfully as I grabbed my drink.

“Let me stir that for you.” She offered, taking the glass from me, sticking her index finger in the liquid and swirling it around a few times.

When she finished, she handed it back to me and I took it, along with the wrist of her other hand to bring the wet digit to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it as I circled it with my tongue, tasting the Coke and the slight burn of the whiskey on it. Sucking it gently, I looked into her eyes, which were dark. The pupil had nearly eclipsed the iris, leaving only a sliver of green.

“You're quite skilled with your tongue.” She said once I released her finger from the warmth of my mouth.

“I'm a pretty good licker.” I flirted.

“I bet you are. Would you like to get in bed and show me?”

“More than anything.”

“But first, you have to take your clothes off.”

I took another huge gulp of my drink before I stood up and removed my clothes, one article at a time, until I was completely naked. Alex got up then, took my hand, and led me back to the bed and crawled under the covers. I soon followed, snuggling close to her to feel her bare skin on mine. We shared teasing kisses as our hands roamed each others' bodies, avoiding anything too intimate for the time being.

“Can I really touch you?” I asked.

Her answer was putting my right hand on her breast. I was surprised by how firm it felt, and how nicely it fit in my hand. I wasn't used to touching smaller breasts, and I quite enjoyed it. Anything bigger than a handful was a waste, in my opinion. Her nipples were hard, and the left one was becoming stiff under my palm. I listened to her soft sounds as I pinched the bud playfully, wanting to hear more.

I kissed my way down her neck and chest, between the valley of her breasts, before moving gently over her right mound. I didn't stop until I reached the nipple and began teasing it with little flicks of my tongue. She arched into my ministrations just as I wrapped by lips around it to suck playfully, earning myself a moan as her fingers gripped my hair.

“That's so good.” She whispered.

I looked up at her face with a smile before switching to the other one. I tried an experiment by scraping my teeth lightly on it as I pulled away, earning myself a squeak that I hoped was from pleasure and not pain. 

“Was that alright?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to go further, or stay here?”

“Whatever you want, sweetie.” She smiled.

“This is about you, Alex. Have you ever received oral sex before?”

“Have you ever given it?”

“Not to a woman.”

“And I've never received it from a woman, so I suppose we're both even.”

“Despite my inexperience, I'm not nervous at all. I trust you to tell me if I'm doing something wrong.”

“And I trust you to listen. You'll do just fine.”

“Can I ask you something first?”

“Yeah.”

“Since we met, have you fantasized about us eventually doing this?”

“A few times.”

“I've imagined this moment for so long...” I sighed against her skin as I continued kissing my way down her body. “Now, I finally know how soft and smooth your skin is. I appreciate the way it pebbles with goose bumps when I lightly caress it. I now know the pleasure of holding your breasts in my hands and feeling the stiffness of your nipples on my palms, and in my mouth. But, there is one thing I've wanted to know most of all.” I finished as I settled between her thighs. Her legs were already beginning to tremble.

“I've wanted your mouth there ever since the first time we kissed.” She confessed shyly.

“Just please don't silently judge me if I don't know what I'm doing.”

“I thought you weren't nervous.” She teased.

“I wasn't before, but now that it's actually happening...” I let out a breath that ruffled her pubic hair and caused her to giggle at the sensation.

“Take your time, sweetie.”

I pressed my lips to the inside of her right thigh and slowly moved them up until I could feel her pubes against my cheek. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly through my nose then parted her outer labia to inspect her inner folds. I had never been this close to a vulva before (sure, I had seen plenty of them in porn, but it wasn't as good as in person). 

The lips were small, and the flesh was pink and glistening with wetness already. I lightly kissed her clitoris, making her flinch at the sensitivity. I parted my lips in order to stick out my tongue and flicked it tentatively on the stiff bud. Alex let out a soft moan, so I did it again and again to make her moan louder and raise her hips against my mouth

“Your clit is so hard.” I wrapped my lips around it and sucked it teasingly. “You taste so good.”

“It feels amazing. Keep doing that.” She whimpered.

I alternated flicking the bud with my tongue, then took it back in my mouth to suck it. She was soon writhing against the sheets, and I moved my eyes up to look at her face. She looked so beautiful in the throes of pleasure: Her eyes were closed and she had her lower lip between her teeth as her brow furrowed slightly. If she was that gorgeous now, I couldn't wait to see her when she came.

“Put your fingers inside me.”

Hearing those words in her voice awakened the butterflies in my stomach again, and I whimpered as I obeyed. I slipped my middle finger in first, then my ring finger. Alex moaned when I began to massage the top wall of her womb, stimulating her G-spot to earn myself more pleasurable noises. Breathy words of encouragement passed her lips as she rode my fingers wantonly, and I had to hold them still in order to take her clit back into my mouth.

I kept going until my jaw began to ache, but I didn't mind at all because she sounded so sexy. I had a feeling she was close, judging by the increasing wetness that coated her inner walls that made an obscene smacking noise as I stimulated her. The fingers of her right hand had buried themselves in my hair, and she was pulling it harshly, which I took to mean I was, hopefully, making her feel incredible.

With one hard press to her G-spot, she came unexpectedly with a scream, as her entire body shook with the aftershocks of the orgasm. Once her muscles had stopped clenching around my fingers, I pulled them out slowly and licked them clean, humming at her delicious taste. Her eyes, which had been shut tightly, were slowly starting to open, and her breathing was gradually slowing down. I moved to lay beside her and take in what had just happened. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, along with her cheeks, and I had never seen her look more beautiful.

“Wow.” She breathed. “I don't think I've ever cum that hard before.”

“You've never been with a woman before.” I replied smugly. “You know, it's been proven that lesbians have more orgasms than straight women, and they're more likely to receive oral sex.”

“Well, if it's always that wonderful, I can see why.”

“You really liked it, then?”

“Wasn't it obvious?”

“I don't know. You're an amazing actress.”

“You think I would fake that?”

“Your body made it very convincing.”

She smacked my shoulder, making me laugh harder. “I'll get you for that.” I distracted her from her annoyance with a kiss, and when I pulled away, she seemed dazed. 

“What's on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“Spoilers...” She teased. “You'll have to wait and find out, but I'm sure you'll love it.”

“I'll love anything as long as I'm with you.” I replied as I lovingly caressed her face, making her smile. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.” She purred.

xXx

The next morning, I woke up to the bathroom sink running, the door wide open, and seeing a still very naked Alex standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth. I smiled to myself as I got out of bed to make my way into the room to stand behind her. Her reflection grinned at me, her lips white with toothpaste foam, and I returned the gesture as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Good morning.” I greeted, giving her bare shoulder a kiss.

“Morning.” She replied around the head of her toothbrush.

I watched her as she finished brushing her teeth, let her rinse, then I pressed a kiss to her cheek. I brushed her hair off to the side to move more kisses to her neck, keeping my right hand pressed to her firm stomach. When I got back down to her shoulders, I let go of her hair to have both hands caress her hips as she pressed her back against me. She let out a soft whimper when my hand slipped between her legs to tease the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

“Do you want me to stop?” I whispered sultrily in her ear, noting her slight shudder as her reflection's eyes slowly closed.

“No.”

Alex spread her legs to give me better access, and I began to rub her clit in slow circles. I pressed more kisses to her cheek, moving towards her ear. Taking the outer shell of it, I nibbled it playfully, making her whimper and squeeze her thighs together. I chuckled lightly as I licked her ear, earning myself a louder moan. She was still wet from our session the night before.

“Look in the mirror. I want you to see how glorious you are when you cum.”

Our eyes met in the reflection, both sets were dark and lust-filled. She began to chew her lower lip to stifle her sounds, but I told her to stop. I was surprised that she actually listened, the small room filling with the echoes of her pleasure. I moved my left hand up to massage her breasts, alternating between the two to playfully pinch her nipples.

“Mmm, yes, just like that.” She whimpered.

“You feel so good. So hot.” I breathed against the side of her neck, looking into the mirror to see that her eyes were closed again. “Keep watching yourself. Be a good girl.” I smiled to myself when she obeyed.

“I'm close.”

“Does it turn you on to see my hand working between your legs?”

“Yes.”

“Cum for me, my love.” I whispered when her legs began to tremble.

She let out a particularly loud moan as her thighs clenched together. I quickly wrapped my arm around her stomach to keep her from falling when her knees gave out slightly. When her orgasm ended, I kept her in my arms, and she turned to face me, giving me a long, passionate kiss that made my own knees weak.

“Would you like a shower?” She asked when she pulled away.

“Will you be joining me?”

“If you want me to.”

My answer was taking her hand in mine and leading her to the shower. I turned the water on and let it warm up before we stepped inside. Her messy curls melted under the spray, and I couldn't resist kissing her some more. Her hands roamed my body, lingering on my breasts, and finally stopped when the right one had found its way between my legs. I parted them to give her access, and whimpered when she came into contact with my stiff clit.

“You're so wet already.” She observed.

“It's what you do to me.”

We shared more kisses as she continued to rub me. Her speed increased gradually until I had to break the kiss in order to breathe. She attacked my throat then, nipping playfully at my racing pulse point. I soon found myself pressed against the wall as her middle and ring fingers slipped inside me to firmly massage my G-spot.

“Oh god, Alex!”

“Is this ok?”

“It's amazing. Keep going just like that.”

“I want to taste you later.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want my tongue inside you?”

“Yes.” I whimpered as I imagined the sensation.

“Do you want me to suck your clit?”

“Ugh, fuck, yes!”

“Cum for me, sweetheart.”

I bit my lip to stifle my loud moan as the waves of pleasure crashed over me. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten off so hard, and I somehow managed to remain standing. The rest of the shower was spent taking turns washing each others' hair. I suddenly remembered her surprise for our outing that day, and couldn't wait to find out what it was. I also took the time to plan my own surprise for the next day, and I couldn't stop the smile as I imagined her excitement.

Once we were clean, dried off, and dressed, I ordered breakfast from room service, and we ate it on the bed when it arrived. We talked about the beautiful weather outside, both of us eating quickly in order to hurry up and enjoy it sooner. I kept asking what she had planned for the day, but she just kept responding with 'Spoilers'. I eventually gave up to let myself be surprised (plus, I could do the same to her the next day).

The surprise ended up being a trip to the Colosseum. I loved it, having never seen (or been in) a structure so old. The rest of the day comprised of tourist-y adventures, ending in Vatican City, where we both got our pictures taken at the Maderno and Bernini fountains. It was so beautiful, I never wanted to leave, but I was completely worn out and wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

When we returned to the hotel at ten o'clock, I peeled off my sweat-dampened clothes and went to take a bath before turning in for the night. Alex asked to join me, and I couldn't refuse her company (as if I even would). I smiled as I rested in the steaming water with her pressed against my chest and my hands lying on her stomach. I made her giggle by drawing little patterns on the skin there.

“Did you have fun today?” She asked.

“A blast. I hope you didn't have any plans for tomorrow because I have a surprise for you now.”

“I would ask what it is, but I already know the answer I'll get. Will you at least give me a hint?”

“Nope. You didn't give me a hint.”

“Fair enough.”

“I promise you'll love it. It will be a very big deal for me.”

“Will you fuck me tonight?”

“Here?”

“I can wait until we're in bed. It would be more comfortable.”

“Like I would refuse you anything, Alex. Whenever you need anything, just tell me.”

“Alright, well, I need your wonderful tongue inside me.”

“What else?”

“I need your fingers as well. I need you to fuck me hard.”

“Oh, Jesus.” I breathed. “Are you gonna scream my name when I make you cum?”

“Yes. Ok, I can't wait anymore.”

She hurried out of the tub, and I was quick on her heels, not even bothering to drain the water. I pinned her to the bed as she kissed me fiercely. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't register what was going on (except that we were going to have sex). Alex nibbled and sucked on my lower lip a little more roughly than was necessary, but it was turning me on immensely.

“Talk to me, sweetie.” She said. “Tell me the filthiest things that come to your mind.”

“I've never been very good at that.” I blushed.

“You'll do fine. Just whisper your naughty thoughts in my ear while your fingers are inside me.”

I lightly brushed the tips of my fingers up and down her inner thigh, making her giggle and flinch. I cupped her sex and rubbed her labia teasingly, listening as her breathing increased. I wanted to tease her for as long as possible, even though it was quite difficult for me to wait as well, but I didn't give up.

“Come on, sweetie. Don't play with me like this.” She whined.

“But it makes you beg so prettily for me. The end result will be much better if I tease you a little. I know I love you, but that doesn't mean I can't play with you.”

“Please just fuck me!”

“Shhh, you naughty girl.” I giggled.

I slipped my two middle fingers into her and began to slowly move them in a come-hither motion against the top wall of her womb. She sighed happily as she brought my head down to crush our lips together in another passionate kiss. She sucked my tongue this time, which really surprised me, and she ended with a sharp bite to my bottom lip.

“Ah!” I winced as I began to lick it to check for blood, but there wasn't any. “You really are a savage bitch.” 

Alex just smirked wickedly, and I began to press harder against her G-spot. Soon, I could hear the smacking of her juices as they filled her womb, but it was soon covered up by her moans. I couldn't decide what I wanted to hear more, and decided I preferred her moaning. Even though my arm was starting to get tired, I never stopped until I made her scream my name. I gave her three more orgasms until she was breathlessly begging me to stop.

“You're amazing.” She said as she caressed my face afterwards. “I never thought I would enjoy sex with a woman so much. I think you've made me cum harder than either of my husbands.”

“I'm glad I can give you pleasure.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“When did you know you were in love with me?”

“I'd have to say when I saw the interview with Craig Ferguson where you were talking about vibrators.” I giggled and she laughed as she buried her face in my shoulder. “Ever since then, I've been looking for everything you've ever been in. I found quite a few, and you're phenomenal in every one of them. Granted I could never pay attention to what you were saying because I was too busy watching your lips move, wishing I could kiss them. I was enthralled by you and would do anything I could to meet you.”

“And now you have. Am I everything you imagined me to be?”

“It's better because you're actually here. Every night I used to fall asleep imagining your arms were around me. Now I know what that's actually like.”

“How did you feel when you had to watch me have sex with other people?”

“Jealous. Not simply because of the fact that they were doing that with you, but because they were lucky enough to be with you. Does that make sense?”

“Be with as in working with me?”

“Yes. But, God, did you make me hot! My entire body would flush with heat, my womb would begin to throb, and the butterflies would go crazy in my stomach. I knew you were only acting, but I wanted nothing more than to be able to make you feel like that.”

“You do.” We shared sleepy smiles as I leaned in for a kiss. “Now, will you tell me where we're going tomorrow?”

“No. Nice try.” She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, and I nearly gave in. “You have to wait and see. As long as the weather is nice.”

“If it isn't, will you tell me then?”

“I'll think about it. I'll also have to blindfold you so you don't know where we're going.”

“That's just cruel.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Kind of.”

“Nothing bad will happen to you. I would die before I let that happen. Get some sleep, and you can find out when we get there.”

I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, then rolled over and closed my eyes. I smiled to myself when I felt her arms wrap around me. With a content sigh, I drifted off to sleep with the smile still on my face. In the morning, after breakfast, I called a cab and wrote down the address for where we were going so Alex couldn't hear me give it to the driver. I also put a thin scarf in my purse as a blindfold to put it on her in the car.

“Is this really necessary?” She asked when I was tying it around her head.

“Yes. I want you to be surprised at what an idiot I'm going to be making of myself. All for you, my dear.”

Once I made sure she couldn't see anything, I handed the slip of paper to the driver, and we were on our way. The destination was a ten-minute drive outside the city, and I felt sorry that Alex would have to sit there with a blindfold on for about fifteen minutes. She laced her fingers with mine and looked toward the window. I was sitting close to her so she wouldn't be afraid for any reason. We were five minutes outside the city when she finally said something.

“Are we there yet?”

“No. About another five minutes.”

“Are you taking me to the middle of nowhere to kill me?”

“Of course not. I didn't wait five years to meet you and fall in love with you, then kill you. Daft woman. When we do get there, you'll be so proud of what I'm willing to do for you. I'm excited just to see the look on your face.”

After five minutes of silence, we arrived. I thanked the driver and paid him, then helped Alex out of the car. She complained about having to keep the blindfold on, and I just giggled at her as I linked my arm with hers and led her down to the beach. When we reached it, I told her she could take the scarf off. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she gasped as she looked at our surroundings.

“Oh my god!” She turned to face me with a big smile. “You're actually going to walk around naked? In public?”

“I knew you would enjoy it, and I told you I would do anything to make you happy. Even if that means parading around nude in front of strangers. But, I figure I'll never see these people again, so why not?”

“I can't believe you're doing this for me.” She cupped my face softly, and I couldn't resist kissing her.

Taking her hand, I led her onto the beach to find a nice spot, then stripped off our clothes. I took a deep breath before getting undressed, but Alex had no issue at all. If my body looked like hers, I sure as hell wouldn't have been shy about my body either. Once I was naked, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I think it was the only time I had ever been nude in public.

“Would you like to go in the water?” I asked.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to work on my tan.”

“I could use one as well.” I gestured to my pale legs.

“Yes, those do need a bit of color. Though, they look really nice. If I was a man, I'd quite like them wrapped around my waist.” She flirted, making me blush.

“You don't have to be a man for that.”

“I know.”

“After Rome, did you still want to go back to Utah with me? Or are you tired of me?” I teased.

“No, I'm not. I'd love to be alone in the desert with you.” She purred.

“I've never had sex in a tent before. Or under the stars.”

“In front of a warm fire.” She added dreamily.

“It will be nice to have someone keep me warm on the cold desert nights.”

“I'll make you nice and hot.” She whispered, causing a soft moan to escape my throat.

“Are you gonna throw me into the fire or something?” I teased.

“I'll set your body on fire, just not literally.”

“I'm sure you will. God, you make me hot just looking at me. No one has ever looked at me the way you do.”

“And how do I look at you?”

“Like you want to rip my clothes off and have me up against the nearest wall. Though, other times, it's more loving.”

“I'm beginning to care about you a great deal.”

“And you know all about my feelings toward you.” I reached over to touch her face gently, and she leaned into my hand, then turned her head to press a kiss to my palm.

“Will you write about me in your travel journal?”

“I thought you'd want that to be private, but I am writing about you in my diary.”

“Can I read it?”

“But you already know what's happening.”

“I just want to see if you've written anything bad about me.”

“Why would I do that? Don't you trust me?”

“I let you blindfold me to come out here, didn't I?”

“Then believe me when I say that I don't have a reason to say anything bad about you. You could beat the shit out of me, and I still would never say a bad thing about you.”

“Just so you know, I'd never hit you. At least, nothing that doesn't pertain to sex.” She giggled. “If you misbehave, I won't object to putting you over my knee.”

“I've had many fantasies about that.” I blushed.

“Did you write them in your diary?”

“If you want to read smut so bad, buy an erotica book.”

“I'd rather read your smut about me.”

“Wouldn't you rather hear it?” I flirted.

“Even better. Tell me one now.”

“But we're in public.”

“And we're both naked.” She grinned.

“I don't think we can have sex on this beach.”

“We could try.”

“I told you that I wouldn't break any laws.”

“You're no fun.” She pouted.

“If you want to have sex in public, can we wait until we get back to the States? After all, we have an entire desert to do it in.”

“In front of the fire, right?”

“Yes. We can do it as many times as you want. We could even run around naked!”

Alex laughed when I got up to give her an example, jogging lightly around her, flailing my arms like a crazy person, and getting some very strange looks. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside her, giving me a long and tender kiss. When we parted, she stood up then and began to head for the water. I followed close behind as we waded in. It felt different when we were naked – more freeing and uninhibited. I had never felt that way while being sober.

We stayed at the beach for the entire afternoon, both of us getting a nice tan all over. Once we got dressed, we took a cab back into Rome and back to our hotel in order to take a shower (together). I really enjoyed the new addition of our relationship because we could do so much more stuff together. I particularly enjoyed the kissing and holding hands – the sex was just a bonus. 

For the rest of the week, we saw pretty much all of the city. We must have gained ten pounds each from all the junk food we ate, but it was totally worth it. I was more confident on the plane back to America, but kept my fingers laced with hers as I rested my head on her shoulder and fell asleep. I couldn't wait for our trip back to Utah!


End file.
